


Soriku Date Night

by Riku_Luvs_You



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riku_Luvs_You/pseuds/Riku_Luvs_You
Summary: After Sora throws a party and the two get a little drunk and touchy Riku decides to ask Sora out on an official date.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 13





	Soriku Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory: In this AU Sora is from Destiny Islands but is forced to move to Twilight Town because of his dad's work. Sora is a shy boy, slightly dumb but smart, sweet and upbeat. He's also rich now and lives in a mansion. But he struggled with his past for so long and forced himself to forget everything about it. But when he meets Riku, the sassy, cute, silver haired boy at his new school he remembers the memories of his past come hurdling back. He also starts having dreams about his childhood love who also turns out to be Riku but they never knew until the night of Sora's party. Now they both know the truth and they both are head over heels for the other.

It was the morning after Sora's party. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, and Tidus were in Sora's living room. They all had hangovers but Roxas had the worst one of all. Axel had left Riku in charge of looking after Roxas while he took some of Sora's friends back to the islands. Riku gave Roxas something to ease his hangover and left some food for him to eat. He also gave Sora a water. He was ready to leave.

Riku got up and went to the front door, he grabbed his jacket putting it on. Sora had followed him and asked in a soft voice "Riku, are you leaving?"

Riku turned to the brunette who looked soft and sad to see the silverette go.

"I'll be back later." Riku said petting Sora's head.

"When I get back Sora I'd like to take you out on a date." Riku said giving him a sweet smile.

"A date? Really? That sounds like fun." Sora's eyes twinkled with happiness.

"It will be fun. I'll pick you up tonight at 7." Riku said sweeping the brunette off of his feet before claiming his lips in a sweet tender kiss.

The brunette smiled at him sweetly and then the silverette turned away to leave.

-a few hours later-

Sora was lying in bed struggling to keep his eyes open. He had been waiting and waiting and waiting. Waiting for a text from Riku to show up any minute now. Sora was completely bored out of his mind. But it was his own fault. He could've joined his friends Kairi and Tidus and just played video games with them while he waited but he didn't. It wouldn't be fun to him. It wasn't like he could concentrate on anything else anyway. And he didn't want to lose or give them a reason to start teasing him. The three of them were super competitive at everything especially video games. Sora had just preferred to sit around and wait. The only thing that mattered to him at that moment was his date with Riku. 

And Riku was just as excited as Sora was. He couldn't believe that after all this time he finally had the chance to take Sora on a date.

After Sora and Riku parted ways, Riku planned for the date ahead of time. He had thought of everything. Where he wanted to take Sora, what him and Sora would do together, and what the two of them would talk about. Everything. It had to be perfect. He wouldn't settle for less. He really wanted to impress his date. He wanted to give him the best night of his life. 

Once Riku got home he took off his clothes and turned on the shower. He brought his phone with him and texted Sora.

R: Hey Sora  
Sent 6:31

S: Hey Riku  
Sent 6:33

R: Doing anything tonight?  
Sent 6:36

S: Yeah going out with you  
stupid!!!  
Sent 6:37 PM

R: Good I was just making sure  
you remembered our date. I'm  
getting ready right now. I'll be  
there in about 20 minutes to  
pick you up. See you soon.  
Sent 6:40 PM

S: Okay Riku. I'll see you  
real soon.  
Sent 6:40 PM

~

After reading that last text Riku set his phone down somewhere and took his shower. Once he was finished he dried off with a towel, put on deodorant, put on clean clothes, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, and put on body spray. He went to grab a small gift bag from off his sofa and walked outside to his car. He opened the car doors and placed the small gift bag in the backseat. Then he got in the driver's seat of the car and drove to Sora's house.

~

"Riku! Riku's coming!" Sora shrieked with joy as he rushed out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his tiny slim waist. 

Sora was standing in between two sliding doors that lead him into his walk in closet. All of his jackets, sweaters, blazers, cardigans, v-necks, tanks, shirts, skinny jeans, shorts, sweatpants, pants and jumpsuits were all color coordinated and hanging from red hangers. And all of his hats, gloves, wristbands, belts, chains, necklaces, earrings, rings, and other accessories were neatly tucked away and placed on the shelves. His eyes skimmed over everything he owned in his closet (which was a lot) but he still didn't know what to wear. Part of the reason was because he didn't know where Riku was taking him. He didn't want to ask and ruin the suprise but he didn't know what Riku wanted him to wear. Sora texted Riku to ask him what he should wear. Riku responded back to Sora saying 

"Anything you want Sora but if you need help choosing something...then go with something simple and casual like a tank with some jogger shorts."

Thanks to Riku, Sora finally decided on an outfit to wear. Once he was all dressed he stood in front of his mirror and fixed his hair spiking it up even more. Then he glanced over at his alarm clock on his nightstand to see what time it was. It was 5 minutes til 7. Sora placed his phone inside his pocket and ran downstairs. He passed by Kairi and Tidus on the way out. He waved to them saying "Bye." 

He opened the front door and was shocked to see Riku standing in the doorway. His face turned red and he fumbled for words.

"Riku...I.. uh... you're here... I... um... hi" Sora stammered.

Riku gazed at the brunette. A light blush ran along his face and his lips curved slightly creating a warm loving smile. Riku reached down and grabbed Sora's hand. Placing a warm but soft and gentle kiss against Sora's palm before he laced their fingers together.

~Sora's POV~

Riku and I were holding hands the same way that couples do. And we were walking closely together. So close. It was a little cold and windy but not too bad. We continued walking together side by side and hand in hand until we got to Riku's car. Riku walked over to the passengers seat of the car and opened the door for me. I smiled at him and before I could sit down a small gust of wind blew. It blew in the direction that Riku was facing and it had momentarily pushed some of his own hair out of his face. I gazed into Riku's pretty eyes. Then my eyes skimmed over his beautiful face. My smile changed into that of a more loving one. I was completely enamored by Riku. I was unable to tear my gaze away.

Riku. You are. You're just. I'm just going to say it. It must be said. You are just perfect. How? How on earth can someone be so extraordinarily beautiful?

Once I realized that Riku had caught me staring at him my face reddened. I sat down in the passengers seat buckling my seat belt and Riku shut the door. He walked around to the other side and opened the car door and sat down and shut the door. He buckled his seat belt, started the car, looked to see if anyone was there, and then started to drive off. Once the redness in my face was gone I turned to Riku. 

"So where are we going?"

Riku took his eyes of the road for a quick second to say "You'll see."

I wondered why he was keeping it a secret.

As I sat in Riku's car I took deep breaths because I was nervous. This would be the first time anyone has ever taken me out on an actual date. I just wanted it to go well. And I hoped with all my heart that after this Riku would still want to be around me. He promised he would always be around but that promise was 12 years ago. Who knew how Riku felt about that promise now.

I took another deep breath inhaling and exhaling through my nose. I breathed in an unfamiliar scent. Was it Riku's? I thought it could be Riku's. I turned to Riku and leaned in a bit closer sniffing around his neck. His scent overriding my sense of smell. It is you Riku. 

Riku smelled heavenly, like sun kissed citrus and salt air, with a warm touch of coconut vanilla. His scent captured the essence of the ocean and a warm sunny day at the beach. I was in love.

"Riku you smell so good."

Riku smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Sora. We're here. Close your eyes." Riku said as he gently patted my head.

"Huh?" I said undoing my seat belt buckle. I closed my eyes just like he said.

I heard Riku unbuckle his seat belt and get out of the car. He walked over to the other side where I was sitting and opened the door. He reached out his hand and grabbed mine. He pulled me out of the car and walked with me while still holding onto my hand. I was surprised. didn't know what was happening.

"Riku when can I open my eyes?" 

I followed Riku's lead for a while until he finally let go of my hand.

"Now Sora. You can open them now."

When I opened up my eyes the first thing I noticed was that Riku and I were standing on a deserted beach. It was just the two of us alone, along the sandy shores of Twilight Town. I was surprised to even learn that Twilight Town had a beach. Before I could say anything Riku lifted a finger and pointed to something behind me. I slowly turned around to see what he was pointing at. What I saw behind me made me speechless. I was at a complete loss for words. Riku you're the most amazing person ever. Did you do all of this for me?

Riku had set up the most adorable picnic for two that I have ever seen. There were two large blankets and a couple smaller ones stretched across the sand with a bunch of pillows around making it comfortable to lay on. There was rose petals sprinkled everywhere especially in the center that were in the shape of a heart. The area was also well lit with lanterns. And there was a picnic basket nearby. My heart just turned to mush, a big gooey mess. And my legs felt like rubber. 

"Riku oh my god... this is sooooo cute!!!!"

Riku chuckled and his smile grew.

I wanted to kiss him so badly but I was shy again. I know I technically already kissed him a few times but I did have alcohol in my system and a hangover all those times. The alcohol made it much easier for me to act on my feelings without fear or doubt but sober I still had those feelings. 

Riku and I sat down. I was still in shock but I was enjoying being in the moment. Riku opened up the picnic basket and pulled out a couple of finger foods. 

"I hope you brought your appetite with you." Riku said as he picked up a cluster of grapes. 

Riku took a single grape and held it up to my lips. I opened my mouth letting Riku feed it to me. I bit into the grape and chewed softly letting it's sweet sugary cotton candy like flavor linger around in my mouth a bit. Then I blushed over the fact that Riku was feeding me. He fed me a few more before I grabbed one myself and fed it to him. I watched him bite into the grape and chew it before finally swallowing it down. He turned to me before satisfyingly saying "Mmm that's delicious."

We took turns feeding each other until we were almost stuffed. Then we went for a romantic walk along the beach. We held hands together and we just talked. It was like old times again. I was falling more and more in love with Riku as each minute rolled by. 

Riku and I had walked back to his car. I felt a little sad. Was our date over? I didn't want it to end yet. Riku opened the car door and grabbed something off the back seat and handed it to me.

"What's this?"

"Something for you. Look inside."

I reached inside of a small gift bag that Riku had handed to me. I pulled out some gift wrap paper that was in the way and I pulled something out. My face instantly lit up. It was a plush. I loved plushies. I didn't know what the heck it was supposed to be but it was so cute and I loved it. 

"Riku what is this? It's so cute!" I said squeezing the plush.

"It's supposed to be a nobody. A dusk plushie. They're popular in Twilight Town. I know you like your plushies so I had to get it for you."

"I love it. I love it. I love it so much Riku!" I smiled big like a huge idiot. 

"That's not all. There's something else for you in there." Riku chuckled.

"Really?"

I reached back and grabbed something squishy. It felt like another plushie. I pulled it out and almost screamed.

"Aaahhhh Riku! A meow wow dreameater plushie!!!" I jumped with joy. I had been trying to get my hands on this for such a long time.

Riku smiled at me being a dork and came over and wrapped his arms around me and held me.

Oh Riku. You're such an angel. This is the best night of my life and the best date ever. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Riku holding him close. I could see myself in his arms forever. After a while he pulled away. I set my stuff in Riku's car and shut the door. 

We headed back to our spot on the beach and layed by the shore. I closed my eyes taking in how the water feels in between my toes, how the sand feels when I run my fingers through, the breeze blowing across my face and through my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up at the midnight blue colored sky. The stars twinkled and shined bright like diamonds hovering above us and the clouds danced and swirled all around. It was absolutely breathtaking. It was so peaceful and so relaxing here.

"Sora look!"

Riku pointed to something in the sky. I couldn't believe it, a shooting star. The night was magical and had been packed full of surprises. I closed my eyes and quickly made a wish. I already knew just what I wanted. 

"Sora. I have one more thing that I want to give you." Riku said reaching down below.

My eyes widened in suprise. I turned to face him. His pretty silver-grey hair fluttering in the wind. 

"What's that Rik-" I paused when I saw what he pulled out. 

Riku held a paopu fruit in his hand.

"I don't know if you remember but a long time ago you held onto a paopu fruit. It was kind of like this one. You wanted to share one. And you told me that you wanted to be a part of my life forever, no matter what. Sora." Riku paused and twirled his finger through my hair. 

My heart was pounding.

Riku closed his eyes and let his heart do the talking.

"I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I want to have dates like this with you all the time. I never want to lose you again."

Riku opened his eyes staring into my bright blue ones.

"I...I love you... Sora."

My first thought was am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. This is all too perfect. I must be dreaming right? Whether any of it was real or not I looked into Riku's sea foam green eyes and said "I love you too Riku."

He took half of the paopu fruit and fed it to me and I fed him the other half. After sharing a paopu together we realized it was getting very late. We started heading back to the car. Riku packed up everything he brought for our date and put it in the trunk of his car. Then once again walked over to my side of the car and opened the car door for me. I got in the car and buckled up. He shut the door and walked over to his side. I couldn't believe how much of a gentleman Riku was. He charmed the pants off of me all night long. The date was finally coming to an end though that was the saddest part. Riku got in the car and shut the door. He buckled himself in and started to drive me home. When we got to my house Riku got out of the car and rushed to the other side to let me out. I grabbed my bag with the gifts Riku got me. Riku held my other hand in his as we walked in tandem to the front door. 

Once we got to my doorstep Riku got down on one knee. First I thought he had dropped something on the ground but then he suddenly reached over and grabbed my hand. My eyes widened with curiousity.

"Sora... Will you... Will you be my boyfriend?" 

For some reason when I heard those softly spoken words leave Riku's mouth my heart felt like it had stopped. It felt like something in me had suddenly died and was reborn. I looked down into Riku's eyes. Inside them was a spark, a fire that I've never seen before. Tears began to flow heavily down my face. And I muffled to him my answer in sobs. "Yes..." 

Riku stood up. He walked up to me slowly and pulled me closer wrapping his arms around me. His embrace was warm, and his big strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around my frail body. His hug was strong, stronger than anything I've ever known. My stomach fluttered at the feeling of his body pressed against mine. The world around me melted away as I squeezed him back not wanting the moment to end. I held onto Riku tighter. Tighter than anything I've ever held onto in my entire life. As if holding me wasn't enough, you had to feel every ounce that I am press into every ounce that is you. And if it was possible I would stay in yours arms forever Riku. If it was okay, and if it's what you wanted too, I'd let you wrap your arms around me every chance the universe is kind enough to bring. 

After being hugged and squeezed mercilessly by Riku, I finally was the one to pull away. I heard Riku mumble the words "I love you."

His face was so close to mine and then without any kind of warning his tongue was in my mouth. I had merely wished to look at his face but I didn't even catch a glimpse, so instantaneous and urgent was that tongue. It all but overpowered my senses as it sought after some unreachable terminus near my uvula. His tongue wiggled, pulsated, and made contortive sweeps of my mouth's gaping hole. When Riku finally pulled our lips apart I could still taste the warmth and thickness of his saliva. Riku and I both panted from the intense kiss and my cheeks were tinged with red. Once I caught my breath I stared deeply at Riku, who was now my boyfriend, and I didn't want him to go. 

"Riku please don't go."

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from one of my other fan fics. I thought it was so cute so I made it into a oneshot. It's a little long but I hope you still enjoy it. if you want to read more you can always read the full fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719846/chapters/67845890


End file.
